YGO 5D's-New Domino Girls
New Domino Girls is a Fanfic song that is about the girls who brought girl power in New Domino City (or AKA the Queens of New Domino city). Lyrics ''I know a place'' Where the roads are really revy Warned and the Wild The city is really tech-savvy Sippin' ramen juice Sittin' by the city's cafe The boys Break their backs Try to make peace and save the day You can travel the world And no one can rule Like the girls who duel Once you hang out with us You'll be on our side Oooooh oh oooooh New Domino girls We're very powerful Rider suits Victory on top Male counterparts So hot We'll become attracted Oooooh oh oooooh New Domino girls We're undeniable Fine, fast, fierce A trap card on lock Crimson signs represent Now put your hands up Oooooh oh oooooh Relaxin' on a beach We shake the sand off our shoes We ride On Duel Runners Yusei Fudo on the stereo You can travel the world And no one can rule Like the girls who duel Once you hang out with us You'll be on our side Oooooh oh oooooh New Domino girls We're very powerful Rider suits Victory on top Male counterparts So hot We'll become attracted Oooooh oh oooooh New Domino girls We're undeniable Fine, fast, fierce A trap card on lock Crimson signs represent Now put your hands up Oooooh oh oooooh (Yusei)'' On your mark'' Get revvy Rev it up 'cause we're get ready Wow, wow my father's ghost These are the girls we love the most We mean the ones I mean like she's the one Duel her '' ''Love her She's the one The girl's a heroine She drives a Runner and lives in the city We're okay We do play I love to stay Just like the Tuners I play On the beach Engines and things Dueling time is everything Good and evil Battlin' out All that and we're just hangin' out Tuners, spell, traps Effect control '' ''The Duel king With my best Synchro Us and our ladies See here girls Ready, set, go 'Cause you represent New Domino (Girls)'' New Domino girls'' We're very powerful Rider suits Victory on top (hey) Male counterparts So hot We'll become attracted Oooooh oh oooooh New Domino girls '' ''We're undeniable Fine, fast, fierce A trap card on lock Crimson signs represent Now put your hands up Oooooh oh oooooh New Dominoooo, New Dominoooo girls (Yusei) New Domino girls, man New Dominooo '' (Yusei) ''ha ha ha ha (Yusei) We'd really wish you will all be our New Domino girls New Dominooo girls (hey) Trivia *This fanfic song is a parody of Katy Perry's "California Gurls" *It has not yet confirmed (by me) if Carly or Akiza would have sung this fanfic song *When Yusei says "We" and "Us and our ladies", this may refer Jack, Crow and Leo, although Leo is Luna's brother or just basically Yusei, Jack and Crow. Category:Song Paradies Category:Fan Songs Category:Shippings Category:Song Parodies